nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Website: www.ccpl.lo
Our site is closed at Sundays hahahahaha :P Bucu 07:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :SGP è :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I laughed myself nen bult too 07:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I heard a very cynical one: Vote CD&V, vote on Bishop Roger --Lars Washington 08:10, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Zy je gie ook va Brugge lik Vangheluwe? (translated: are you also from Bruges like Vangheluwe?) --Lars Washington 08:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Neen, k ben ne Limburger è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Das gu man (Translated: that is good) --Lars Washington 08:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: There are many good jokes on the bishop circulating the web . Ejje sperma an je ruhhe, tis van de bisschop van Bruhhe! 08:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hahhahah :P I kind of like that guy :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:24, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Kan best wel goed lullen valt me nu op :D Tijd om de Nederlands politiek onveilig te maken zou ik zeggen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:19, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : Ik zie veel overeenkomsten met de LD :P Bucu 09:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Vooral het gelul dan ofzo? Inderdaad veel economische overeenkomsten. Denk je mss aan een overstap? 09:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Hahaha. Ik heb je niet helemaal verlaten (a) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I won't forgive you :( Bucu 10:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::: :'( Bucu 10:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Question Can I make an add that opposes against your views? I promise it will be with a bit humor, very bitter, nothing personal, to the point, well-funded and with a historical reference to the Spanish Civil War. So it wont be a poster with a no-sign over a cross or something alike. 09:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Freedom of speech and publishing I'd say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I rather ask to have a clear conscience. 09:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::What do you think, not too aggressive? 12:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I was searching for a nice new image for myself and came across one I'm definitively not going to use... http://zapruder.nl/images/uploads/wilders.jpg --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Replaced from Talk:Website: www.ccpl.lov/Not-Sunday On abortion you say: :"Abortion should still be possible when the mother has been impregnated against her will or before marriage" What if a woman is impregnated by her fiancee prior to marrying him, that's no reason for an abortion they should just have a shotgun marriage, so to speak. You know the term. And what if a woman, within marriage, claims to have been impregnated against her will, which the husband denies? I think it should then also be illegal. Dr. Magnus 10:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :As this site states the members are free to keep their opinion about abortion. About What if a woman is impregnated by her fiancee prior to marrying him: sex before marriage is a huge sin, they have violated the laws of God then and that's a reason to undo the impregnation as it might result into satanic children. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a lie. Ask a priest; aborting a pregnancy is worse then sex before marriage, which of course is also a sin. If you knock a girl up, the priest will tell you its your duty as a man to marry her, make her your lawfully wedded wife and support her. After all, she's got your bun in the oven. Dr. Magnus 10:46, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, of course abortion is killing, which is worse than sex before marriage. But they both are huge sins. The main reason for this reform is to show to Lovia that we are not rusted in our beliefs and were are willing to do a reform. I tried to give our members enough freedom to make their own decisions. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I understand your reasoning but personally, my beliefs are still more or less the same. Your right to assume it is important for us to seem and act more moderate, though. I wonder what Bucu'll say. Dr. Magnus 10:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::My parents never married, you see. So if my mother would have listened to a priest telling her she would give birth to a reincarnation of Satan, neither me or any of my siblings would have excisted. Just that you know. Dr. Magnus 10:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Heheh :P I'll change it soon and leave out the "before marriage" part. Bucu seems to :have left, nevertheless, he's not an official member as he didn't apply for membership. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe we could ask Alyssa to join in; she's a woman but lost completely in the elections and got almost no votes. A female member is, in my point of view, the best way to show how much progress we have made. Dr. Magnus 10:57, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Of course Ygo's wife won't join; she may not use the computer as it may poison her mind. Dr. Magnus 10:58, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't think she agrees with most of our views, but you may try of course :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You guys know that ancient Greek story of a guy milking a male goat and his friend holding a sieve? 14:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::sex before marriage is a huge sin, they have violated the laws of God then and that's a reason to undo the impregnation as it might result into satanic children. I'm a satanic child? I'm tempted to say that that is either really lame (kind of outside my realm of control, no?), or awesome. It depends. Do I get superpowers or anything? Edward Hannis 23:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sure you do! We offspring of the fallen one have the insane ability to be immune to religious dogma. 06:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I myself am born to parents not joined in marriage. I wasn't even baptised as a kid, only later in life when I myself made the decision. I am not the spawn of Satan nor am I a heretic, my parents were just very easy going when it came to religion. I myself found God more or less on my own. Dr. Magnus 07:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I myself am born to parents joined in marriage. I was even baptized as a kid, only later in life I myself decided to leaf the church. I am the spawn of Satan (according to my religion teachers) and a heretic, my parents are too easy when dealing with religion. I myself denied God more or less on my own. 07:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::We each have our flaws, comrade! Dr. Magnus 07:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Sundays I've viewed your content pages on sunday when your site was closed . Do I now get a trial for hacking your site? Pierlot McCrooke 14:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, of course ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I hope it will be a funny trial on Maores Pierlot McCrooke 15:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I do too! Also, I think Sunday is the best day to use the internet by far, and no people can tell me only to do boring things like sit or pray on Sunday. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, it's Sunday today and I'm online è. I'm not thát old-fashioned :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::What does è mean? It seems to mean "after all" or something similar. And yeah, I don't think it's the government's job to tell people what to do on Sunday, or any day. I would prefer a tues-sat workweek myself. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::"è" doesn't mean anything. It's an interjection Limburgish people tend to use after almost every sentence :P In this case it means something like "you see, I'm not die-hard Christian". :::Well, I think it is the government's job to protect religious rights. So, yes, if we do not have a big majority Christians, it does not make any sense to close shops on Sundays. But, if there is a substantial minority of Christians, we should respect their beliefs and enable them to not work on Sundays without being given a second place in an economical way (like you get paid less 'cause you ain't working on Sundays or you won't get the job 'cause you don't wanna work Sundays). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Women Umm... you don't support women running in elections? That seems a bit sexist for something in the bible. Could you elaborate? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I personally do support it, but our official policy is not to support it. However, it is indicated with *, so I may choose to vote pro women's running right :) :First of all, for Europe, it isn't that strange. Liechtenstein (which is an independent country in case you don't know :P) didn't have women's voting rights (as in women couldn't even vote for men) until 1984... :I can't give all of the quotes from the Bible as the SGP website on which we based this principle is closed on Sundays, but I can give you these: :#"To the women He God said: ‘Your pregnancy I will make a heavy burden, you will work hard when you give birth. You shall covet your man, and he shall rule over you." (Genesis 3: 16) :#"Women should be quiet during your gatherings. They may not speak, but should be subordinate, as has also been written down in the Law. If they want to learn, they should ask it to their husband at home, because it is shameful for a woman if she speaks during a gathering." (1 Corinthians 14: 34-35) :Of course not literally in the Bible, as there was no democracy, but especially the last quote is quite clear I'd say. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:22, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::And that is why Horton and I find these views to be medieval (or classical, whichever you prefer). :-/ —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:12, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::It's your good right to think that. I personally think you may interpret (or whatever the verb is in English..) the Bible on different ways. In my broad interpretation, I believe women may vote and participate in elections. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:10, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well if you believe women may vote, then why don't you change your party viewpoints. HORTON11: • 19:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think Horton you miss the point that this is Oos's characters party not Oos's party. His view can be different from his characters. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think that the interpretation of it is not as open as some people claim it to be, and I think it's medieval or silly when I read parts of it. Some parts are sexist, others make no sense, others defy science, and others are just plain ridiculous. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::@Horton: Ilava itself is also pro-women's rights, but other members (some of my other ridiculous Oceana characters) are not pro-voting rights. :::::@TM: That's your view, not mine :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:38, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I'm really just talking the main reason I dislike Christianity, which is the most simply interpreted version of the Bible. I'm not talking about your view or interpretation or anything, Oos. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:46, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I understand, I just wanted to say I don't agree with you on the way you think you can't interpret the Bible in a broader way. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I don't feel that the bible is open to interpretation, so this is one point where I disagree with god. I really hate how this kind of sexism is seen so prominently in old works of literature, but I never figured that it would be in the bible as well. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Well, you could consider becoming a Jew. Corinthians is part of the New Testament :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:07, December 3, 2012 (UTC)